User talk:Zenrox
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mini Troopers Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Zenrox page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Illume (Talk) 07:19, February 5, 2012 Burst / Capacity / Munitions Hello there. Most of the definitions are elaborated in the articles so I will explain how they are being displayed in infoboxes. I've been using the weapon's maximum ammunition payload (Munitions) as the parental parameter. Under that (or above, in the infobox) there is Capacity, how many rounds can be fit into the magazine. The actual number is to the left of the slash, to the right of the slash Munitions is being displayed for easier overview; the last parameter in the line is how many full clips or magazines the weapon can offer. And the last one in the tree is Burst; as with Capacity, Burst has the parental parameter, Capacity proper, displayed next to it to the right to show how fast a clip or the magazine gets emptied. So Capacity and Munitions are being duplicated one time each. Does that answer you question? -- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111221072146/minitroopers/images/1/1b/Sig_KlarkMorrigan.gif ( Talk / ) 18:46, March 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry. Since my English is very weak, I've some problem understanding this. Maybe it is midnight over here and I need some rest before I continue, thanks for the reply Klark! Zenrox 19:11, March 7, 2012 (UTC) : Well, another way to put this is schematically: : • Burst: Burst / Capacity. C/B=(full) Bursts per Clip. : • Capacity: Capacity / Munitions. M/C=(full) Clips per weapon. : • Munitions: Munitions. : Is that more understandable? :S : -- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111221072146/minitroopers/images/1/1b/Sig_KlarkMorrigan.gif ( Talk / ) 19:38, March 7, 2012 (UTC) : Aye, I understand it now finally~ Will edit my errors later. Thanks. EDIT: I've a suggestion about this to make it clearer to readers. For example: The picture shows the pistol and CK capacity (notice that upper slots and lower slots), I would like to represent those data like this: Pistol Burst: 1/3 (how much bullets shot-together per aim /''' Number of bullet can be stored at upper slot) Capacity: 3/4 (total number of upper slot '''/ total number of lower slot) Munitions: 4 (Number of bullets provided initially without Rucksack or Munitionmen) CK-Magellan Burst: 1/6 Capacity: 6/12 Munitions: 12 provided I can try gather all weapons ammo show in character sheets and add it on the page. Zenrox 20:38, March 8, 2012 (UTC) : That is what I tried to explain. :S : -- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111221072146/minitroopers/images/1/1b/Sig_KlarkMorrigan.gif ( Talk / ) 20:49, March 8, 2012 (UTC) : LOL looks like I'm becoming dumb again. Must grab more sleep... XD : But anyway, I will post the pictures about ammo of weapons tommorow then. : Zenrox 20:54, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Inactive And so, my holiday has come to the end. Hellish uni life started soon, thus I'll become inactive in near future. But I will still upload or fixing stuff when there is some free time available for me. :D Zenrox 09:26, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Commander Hi! My Pilot got this skill at 13lvl. Gletch 10:11, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, this helps alot. :) Zenrox 12:33, April 18, 2012 (UTC)